She's Prettier
by chloe4399
Summary: He loved her, not you and that killed you Ino/Shika onesided Tema/Shika


**I know that I made up a lot of stuff but whatever. Enjoy. **

She was so _fucking_ pretty.

It's not fair, you tired so fucking hard. He said he wanted a woman who wasn't too pretty, or too ugly. Your heart leaped. He said he wanted a simple life, couple of kids. You decided you could accommodate. His father said even the toughest woman could show understanding towards her husband. You made a point to be extra kind to only him.

You were so _perfect_ together, everybody said so.

When he asked you out, you were over the moon. At first, everything seemed perfect, at least, in your perspective. Then _she_ had to ruin your happy ending. She could have anyone she wanted, and yet she picked the man _you_ loved. It was so _easy_, _too_ easy. All she had to do was smile and flick back that ridiculously long blonde hair and he would _melt_. You pointed that out, told him what she was doing. This always angered him, and the fights would always end the same way.

_ "Stop being so jealous, Temari! Ino is just being nice! Why shouldn't she be? She's my teammate!" he would yell. _

He was so naïve, and he was falling right into her trap. When you confronted her, she laughed and laughed and laughed. She denied the entire thing, but her eyes told a different story. It was so damn obvious.

_ "I know what you're doing, Ino." Temari snarled. _

_ "I don't know whatever you're talking about, Temari," replied Ino, her eyes dancing with amusement. _

_ "You're trying to take Shikamaru away from me, you dumb bitch!" _

_ "Of course not, Temari. You really need to stop being so paranoid, Shika and I are just close," breaths Ino, tilting her head to make her seem innocent and prettier. _

_ "Shika?" Temari whispers. _

_ "And even if I did want him, I think we'd both know how things will play out." Ino adds. _

_Ino smiles before untying her glossy platinum hair from the purple ribbon. Her beautiful hair cascades down her petite shoulders. Her large sky blue eyes stare back at Temari. _

_Her eyes are the exact color of the sky. He loves watching the sky, didn't he say he also loved the color of it as well? _

_ "I'm going to go find Shika, he said he would come shopping with me." Ino says. _

_ "But he hates shopping," Temari hisses quietly. _

_ "Not when he's with me," answers Ino. _

_Temari falls to the ground screaming. _

It takes her two weeks. Two fucking _weeks_ to steal him away from you.

_Temari has just gotten back from a B ranked mission, not too difficult but certainly exhausting. She wants to see Shikamaru badly, just to make sure Ino hasn't dug her perfectly manicured claws into him yet. _

_When she arrives at the doorstep of his house, Temari hears giggling. A girl's giggle, her giggle. She presses her ear against the door. _

_ "You're so beautiful, Ino." You hear him say. _

_It's then Temari dies inside. _

_ "But I thought you wanted a girl who wasn't pretty or ugly," replies Ino. _

_Temari nods desperately. Yes, Shikamaru! Remember? That's what you said you wanted! Why would you want a girl that looks like a model who is too pretty for her own good when you could have an average looking female who wouldn't provide a lot of tough competition? Temari cringes inside. _

_ "Tch, Ino. That's what I though I wanted, but I was just blind. I just wanted to do the opposite of what my parents wanted. You were perfect for me. This is the match both of our clans always wanted so this is what I always avoided. But it was too hard, I love you too much." _

_He…he said he loved her. He never said that to Temari. _

_ "I love you too, Shika! When you started to go out with Temari, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just let that annoying ugly pathetic wannabe start dating my Shika!" _

_ "If anybody else but you called me 'Shika' I would probably kill them."_

_Ino laughs, she sounds like an angel when she laughs, Temari notices sadly. _

_ "What are going to do about Temari? You know she's coming today, right?" _

_ "Ugh, I'm just going to break it off. My relationship with her was so boring, I felt like falling asleep."_

_ "Mmm…and I'm totally better in bed, yeah?" jokes Ino, laughing. _

_Shikamaru starts to laugh too. _

_ "Absolutely, then again, we never even got to that."_

_ "Oh, she was a prude, then?"_

_ "None of us felt like it, she isn't alluring like you."_

_ "Hmph! I'm starting to feel like you just wanted to screw me because I'm prettier than her!"_

_Yes! Yes! Please let be it! Let this be a one time off! Prays Temari. _

_ "You know that's not true, didn't I just say that I love you?" _

When he breaks up with you, it's a very messy affair. You scream and scream at him, telling him that you'll do anything. He doesn't care, he's got _Ino_ now. Shikamaru and Ino's parents are of course delighted. He says it's over, Ino laughs and says it never _started_. You've never hated anybody like you hate Ino.

_ "We need to talk, Temari. Ino? Can you just wait?" Shikamaru says. _

_Ino's wearing a figure hugging pale blue dress that matches her eyes. The dress is incredibly short, showing off Ino's long, toned legs. Her hair is loose and fashionable. Light make up has been applied, not that she even needed it. The shoes she wears are white studded platforms that must have cost a fortune. _

_Ino shrugs and takes a moderate step back, Shikamaru smiles dazedly at her. _

_Temari can feel tears but she forces them back down. _

_ "Yes, Shika?" says Temari. _

_Ino's eyes narrow and Shikamaru's mouth purses ever so slightly. _

_ "Temari…there really is no other way to say this but, we're done. I'm sorry, but I love someone else. She's everything I thought I didn't want, but she's everything I need. I wish you well, Temari."_

_I wish you well… what was this? A fucking get better card?! _

_ "No! No! No!" Temari screams, shaking her head violently. _

_Ino rolls her eyes. _

_ "Temari! Listen to me! Shika doesn't love you, he loves me. I know this must be difficult for you, I understand. This is the same feeling I had when you guys started dating." Ino snaps. _

_ "You dare say that you can understand?!" screams Temari. _

_She lunges at Ino, but suddenly she can't move. Damn Shikamaru and his fucking shadow technique. _

_ "Don't ever lay a finger on Ino, got it?" hisses Shikamaru. _

_Temari screams until her throat is sore and her lungs feel like bursting. _

Everything was just so unfair; you really did think that you two would get married. You had to suffer in what you considered 'silence'. Trying to get him jealous was possibly the stupidest idea you have ever been graced with, as was trying to seduce him. He was dating the _master_ of seducing, Temari! They looked good together though, even you had to admit that. They looked so happy together too, so you knew that you shouldn't intervene. As much as the though killed you, he loved her and you just had to move on because he certainly had.

You did expect them to break up eventually though, but you certainly did _not_ mark the days on your weapons calendar or pray to God everyday that Ino would die. They never did, though, break up. Everyday they seemed to grow closer and closer together, practically joined to the hips. You scoff inside, yeah right, _hips_. She became prettier (if that was even possible), and thus attracted more men, and he became more protective. It came to a point where they wouldn't even accept missions unless the other one was there. At this rate, they would be _married_ soon.

_ "What I love most in the world? Ino…then shogi." Shikamaru replied to Naruto's question. _

_ "I did think that you two might get together when we were younger, it was so obvious that you liked her but as we all grew up, you guys getting together seemed less and less likely with all attention she was getting. Speaking of which, did you know Sasuke broke up with Sakura because, rumor has it, he likes Ino? Stupid Saskue-kun bastard, always wants more but I don't suppose it matters now that I've got Hin-"_

_ "I will kill him." Grounds out Shikamaru, interrupting Naruto. _

_ "Oh, right…I'll just…pass the message on, shall I?"_

You shouldn't have done it. Your mind is torturing you to death, voices inside your head scream at you. _Why_ did you say it? Stupid, that's all you are.

_Ino and Shikamaru are kissing when Temari comes bustling into the room. Naruto, Gaara and Sakura all glance worriedly at her. _

_ "Ugh! You guys are so fucking attached to each other! I wouldn't be surprised if you got married tomorrow!" Temari shouts. _

_Ino's large eyes snap up and she reluctantly breaks the kiss with Shikamaru. Ino's baby blue eyes narrow as she looks at Temari. _

_ "Listen to me, you stupid wrench. It's pathetic the way you act, it's like the behavior of an overgrown baby and I'm sick of it. Everybody is, I thought you said you were over it! You need to let it go, everybody is starting to hate you now because of your neediness towards my boyfriend!" says Ino in a voice so cold it even took Gaara aback. _

_Temari glances at Gaara for support but all he does is frown. _

_ "It's true, Temari." Says Gaara slowly. _

_Shikamaru is silent the entire time with a lost expression on his face. _

_ "Why don't we?" he says, breaking the tension. _

_ "What?" says Naruto, Temari, Sakura and Ino. Gaara simply raises an eyebrow. _

_ "Get married." Shikamaru answers. _

_Silence befalls on all of them. The pain inside Temari chest isn't like anything she's ever experienced before. God, he really does love her, doesn't he? _

_Ino's eyes go as wide as saucers and she intelligently manages to choke out 'What'. _

_ "Why not? I know that nobody else in the world matters to me more than you and-"_

_ "Yes," whispers Ino, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. _

_ "Excuse me?" says Shikamaru stupidly. _

_Naruto rolls his eyes and shouts at him, Sakura slaps him on the back as hard as she possibly can and Gaara has decided to take a nap. _

_ "Yes, Shika!" screams Ino as she kisses him full on the lips again. _

_Temari just stands there numbly as Naruto and Sakura yell and scream like two kids at Christmas. _

_Suddenly Sakura turns and face Temari with a snarl on her face. _

_ "Get out of here, you don't deserve to be in this moment. Nobody. Wants. You," Sakura practically spits. _

You don't go to the wedding, not that you were even invited. You heard it was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful. You also vaguely remember someone saying that she's pregnant now, you casually wonder if that's true. That Ino and Shikamaru have created a _life_ together. The cool, smooth surface of the glass bottle is brought to your cracked lips and the bitter liquid slides down your throat. You were never really one for alcohol, but special occasions called for special surprises, right? You laugh sadly at your own joke.

It's five years later when you visit _that_ village again, everybody stares at you. Maybe it's because Ino and Shikamaru still live here, maybe it's because you're more bipolar than the old Gaara now or maybe because you look like shit. But hey, happiness (booze) came with a price, right?

It's that day when even booze isn't enough.

_Temari swaggers along the road, flipping everybody from this wretched town her middle finger. Her other hand clutching a bottle of vodka. Suddenly she can't move and chills go up her spine. _

_ "Well, hello Shikamaru." Says Temari, her voice drooling with sarcasm. _

_ "I'm not my daddy," snaps a voice, clearly a girl's. _

_Temari gasps and tries to look around, but the girl saves her the trouble and walk around to face her, never letting the technique slip. _

_The girl is a spitting image of her, that bitch. Crystal blue eyes, slim figure, long platinum blonde hair, beautiful as an angel but deceiving like a devil. _

_Temari glowers at this five year old girl, so this is what she has come to…getting her ass whipped by a five year old. Glad you haven't been wasting your life, Temari! _

_ "Mind reading j-"_

_ "Minami!" yells Ino, coming out of nowhere. _

_Ino stops running when she sees who it is. Temari. Ino's face contorts into a grimace. Shikamaru follows closely behind Ino. _

_ "What the hell are you doing here, Temari?" growls Shikamaru. _

_ "I just came to visit, see what's changed. Looks like I'm really out of the loop. You guys are married, you have a daughter who is as bitchy as you, Ino! A very impressive feat, I might add." Laughs Temari. _

_Suddenly an explosive pain erupts inside her skull and Temari gives a pained scream. Memores flash inside Temari's head, she's unable to stop them. It's like a slideshow of all the times Temari has been hurt, but she's watching them from a third perspective. She sees Shikmaru and Ino's wedding, it's huge. _

_The smell of white lilies is intoxicating, but then again, so is she. Her gorgeous slivery hair has been delicately piled on top of her head, diamond rounded needles hold the intricate hairstyle together. Ino's beautiful face is glowing, her light make up combined with her natural beauty make her look inhuman. Her eyes are glassy and serene. The dress, oh god, the dress. The top part is tight, showing off Ino's skinniness and the bottom half floats out. It's an angel's dress. Shikamaru is wearing a classic black tux, he looks equally gorgeous. His muscles ripple slightly as he shifts, impatient. When the time as come for them to kiss, well…it doesn't look like they're holding back. _

_The scene changes and Temari is facing Sakura and Ino, they are both yelling with all that they have. Their words cut Temari more than any blade ever will. Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, Neiji, Kiba, Shino…hell, even Hinata is at least smiling a little bit. _

_ "Everybody hates you, why did you come back?" a voice booms through Temari's head. _

_ "I don't know!" screams Temari in her head. _

_Temari is now watching as Ino gets an ultrasound. Shikamaru looks like he could burst with happiness, he's clutching Ino's hand. _

_ "Stop! Please! I get it! I am not wanted!" yells Temari as loud as she can manage to. _

_ "No, Temari. You don't get it." Shikamaru's voice tells her sternly. _

_The image is of Temari now. She's standing on top of a wooden chair, mascara is running freely down her face, her hair is everywhere, her face sags with all of the drinking over the years, lipstick is smudged everywhere. She looks like a mess. _

_There's a rope hanging in front of her. _

_Temari watches in silent horror as she sees herself suicide. _

_ "I can see the future," hisses the little girl, appearing right in front of Temari. _

_ "What the hell are you?" screams Temari. _

_ "A combination of two close clans, therefore I possess double power in everything I do." Replies the girl icily. _

_ "I have double intelligence, double stamina, double beauty, not that that really matters because my mom is super naturally beautiful anyway…" the girl stops to smile, clearly she adores her mother. _

_ "Anyway, the point being I am strong, powerful, my parents have trained me well. As has uncle Naruto, I love them all. You hate them, so I hate you!" snarls the girl. _

_The same raw pain comes back to Temari and she is withering on the cold nonexistent floor. _

_ "Minami! Stop! Wait… are you using the mind torture technique? Minami!" Ino screams at Minami, who's body is perfectly able. _

_Minami reluctantly releases the technique and Temari is finally back in reality. _

_ "For the record, mommy and daddy I wasn't using the mind torture t-"_

_ "Yes! You were! You little cu-"_

_ "Shut up, Temari!" snarls Shikamaru. _

_ "I was using a combination of mind torture and selective memory technique." Says Minami. _

_Temari stares incredulously. _

_ "I was only showing her what she should see. As for the torturing, well…she hurt you guys, so I wanted her to…" Minami trails off crying. _

_Ino and Shikamaru immediately start to coo over their baby. _

_ "I was only showing her what she should see." _

_The sentence lingers in Temari's broken mind. _

When Temari gets to her apartment, tears are running down her face, lipstick is smudged, her face is sagging because of her drinking and she knows there is no point in living in this hell.


End file.
